Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy/Events
This is a list of all the events from the GBA game "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy", listed in the game's official book by Konami (translated from Japanese). Some Events only trigger if you have achieved a certain Duelist title. If you don't fulfill the conditions to rank up until the next exams but you pass the exam, the instructor of the practical exam (Mimicry) will tell you the conditions you have to fulfill (next time) to rank up to the next Duelist title. ~All of them are confirmed. NOTE: Event 20: A Shadow Game was just recently confirmed on 04/03/2014 by user asd123. * Event 1: School Registration (Confirmed) ** Where: Gym, Slifer Red Cafeteria, Shop, Classroom ** When: Sunday, October the 1st The game starts with Sheppard's speech in the gym. You got to spell your name to Mimicry to finish the registration process. Afterwards your Professor and your dorm mates (Jaden, Syrus and Chumley) introduce themself in the cafeteria of Slifer red dorm. You get the ability to E-mail Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki), Syrus Truesdale (Sho Marufuji) and Chumley Huffington (Hayato Maeda) and receive a starting budget of 3000 DP from Lyman Banner (Daitokuji). Syrus gives you a tutorial and the shopkeepers inform you about the upcoming shop opening next saturday. Finaly you meet Alexis and Crowler in the classroom. So basically you can make your first moves on Saturday, October the 7th. * Event 2: Pharaoh's True Power (Confirmed) ** Where: Lyman Banner's Room ** When: Saturday ** Condition: *** Be a member of Slifer Red *** 3 wins against Jaden *** 3 wins against Syrus *** 3 wins against Chumley *** Talk to Lyman Banner Get your game on with Lyman Banner's cat, Pharaoh. Card reward: (depending on duel outcome) Win: Panther Warrior; Lose: Bone Mouse; Draw: Outstanding Dog Marron * Event 3: A New Hero Summoned (Confirmed) ** Where: Jaden's Room ** When: Weekdays (Automatic) ** Condition: *** Be a member of Slifer Red *** 10 wins against Syrus *** 5 wins against Jaden Visit Jaden's room. You'll see him dueling Syrus with his newly improved deck. Once Jaden beats Syrus, he will challenge you to a duel. Card reward: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Unlock in Shop: The HERO * Event 4: Old Memories PART 1 (Confirmed) ** Where: Anywhere ** When: Sunday A.M. ** Condition: *** title: "Average Duelist" (10 wins) *** Talk to Syrus Beat Syrus in a Duel after he summons his Fusion monster Steam Gyroid. This is similar to a Timed Duel where you must find out how to beat him within 1 turn, although you aren't permitted to make an incorrect solution. You'll notice that you're actually using Jaden's deck. Summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, use his special ability to destroy Steam Gyroid, then attack directly for the win. Syrus will run away and Alexis (Asuka) will arrive and talk to you about Syrus and his brother Zane (Ryo). She will then ask you to go to the Ocean at night. (You can still do whatever during P.M.) Card reward: Power Bond * Event 4: Old Memories PART 2 ** Where: Next to Ocean ** When: Sunday night (Automatic) Drop by next to the Ocean and you'll get to duel Zane. Apparently, regardless of who wins, you'll get the ability to E-mail Zane from now on. * Event 5: The Power of the Kaiser (Confirmed) ** Where: Anywhere ** When: Weekdays (Automatic) ** Condition: *** Cleared Event 4 *** 1 win against Zane *** Be a member of Obelisk Blue Vellian Crowler apparently doesn't believe you were able to beat Zane and wants to see you defeat the "Kaiser" with his own eyes. Beat him again to get 3000 DP. * Event 6: Dark Fiend Deck (Confirmed) ** Where: Harbor, Ocean ** When: Weekdays, P.M. (Automatic) ** Condition: *** title: "Fiery Duelist" (30 wins) or higher *** Be a member of Slifer Red or Ra Yellow *** 10 wins against Obelisk Blue students Vellian Crowler is miffed that you've beaten his prized Obelisk Blue students so many times and hires Titan to take you out. You'll actually get a visit from Jaden and the gang in your room and automatically go to "Next To Ocean" to duel Titan. Card reward: Jinzo * Event 7: Occult Recommendation (Confirmed) ** Where: Classroom ** When: Weekdays (Automatic) ** Condition: *** Cleared Event 6 *** Have a Jinzo in your main deck *** Have met Torrey (Takatera) (means you must have already been in Obelisk Blue) Torrey invites you to enter in his Seance Crew. If you accept, you will have to Duel him using a special Deck made by him. Win and you will receive a card and a temporary title of "Seance Duelist". Card reward: Destiny Board * Event 8: Jinzo (Confirmed) ** Where: Your room ** When: P.M. after Event 7 (Automatic) ** Condition: *** Win Event 6 Torrey barges into your room asking for help. Beat his pursuer, the spirit of Jinzo, to save him. You will also abandon his Seance crew, and your title will go back to what it was before. Card reward: Final Countdown * Event 9: Duel Festival (Confirmed) ** Where: Classroom, Duel Arena ** When: 3rd Friday of November each year Win this dueling extravaganza to get 15,000 DP. * Event 10: Merry Christmas (Confirmed) ** Where: The room of the Headmaster of whichever Dorm you belong to ** When: December 25th ** Condition: *** title: Average Duelist (10 wins) or higher Visit your Dorm's Headmaster and get a free pack. While in Slifer Red, Lyman Banner gives you a Master Fusions pack. While in Ra Yellow, Sartyr (Kabayama) will give you a Special Ways pack. While in Obelisk Blue, Vellian Crowler (Cronos de Medici) gives you the standard 1-A pack. * Event 11 New Year's Duel (Confirmed) ** Where: Your room ** When: Jan. 1st Get a visit from one of your friends. While in Slifer Red, Jaden or Syrus or Chumley will Duel you. While in Ra Yellow, Bastion will Duel you. While in Obelisk Blue, Zane or Alexis or Chazz will Duel you. * Event 12: Pride of the Elite (Confirmed) ** Where: Front of (Obelisk Blue Boy's) Dorm ** When: Weekdays (Automatic) ** Condition: *** title: "Superior Duelist" (50 wins and 50 timed duels cleared) or higher *** Be a member of Slifer Red Duel against Chazz (Manjome) and his friends, Topher and Conklin. Win to get some cards and the ability to E-mail Chazz. Card reward: Return Zombie, Inpachi, Injection Fairy Lily * Event 13: Battle against Chazz (Confirmed) ** Where: Classroom, Duel Arena, Harbor ** When: Weekdays (Automatic) ** Condition: *** Be a member of either Slifer Red or Ra Yellow *** 10 wins against Chazz By defeating Chazz in front of Vellian Crowler, you'll be allowed to enter Obelisk Blue and also be exempt from the monthly exams. * Event 14: Revenge of the Obelisk Blues (Confirmed) ** Where: Lobby of Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm, Duel Arena ** When: Weekdays, P.M. (Automatic) ** Condition: *** Clear Event 13 After getting their butts kicked by Jaden for the umpteenth time, Manjome's (Chazz's) lackeys, Topher and Conklin, will ask you to get your game on with Jaden and give him a primo butt kicking for them. If you accept their request, they'll give you some cards. Card reward: X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank * Event 15: Chazz Reborn (Confirmed) ** Where: Chancellor's Office, Duel Arena ** When: Weekdays (Automatic) ** Condition: *** Clear Event 14 *** title: "Honored Duelist" (40 questions (20%) of the written exams answered = after 4 months/exams) You get to duel Chazz and his new and improved deck, which now features the Ojama Trio. If you weren't able of sending E-mail to Chazz, you will now be, and if you beat him, you get some cards. Card reward: Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, Ojama Black, Ojama Trio, Ojama Delta Hurricane!! * Event 16: Brier and Beauregard (Confirmed) ** Where: Duel Arena ** When: Saturday P.M. ** Condition: *** Be a member of Ra Yellow *** 5 wins against Brier (Kohara) *** 5 wins against Beauregard (Ohara) *** See Brier waiting at the Duel Arena *** Talk to Brier and Beauregard In this event, you'll see Brier and Beauregard being defeated by Topher. Then, they'll talk about crushing him, but when they notice you are listening you'll have to Duel both of them. Card reward: Robbin' Goblin. Goblin Thief * Event 17: The Goblin King (Confirmed) ** Where: Classroom, Front of Duel Academy, Harbor ** When: Weekdays, P.M. and night (Automatic) ** Condition: *** Clear Event 16 *** title: "Superior duelist" (50 wins and 50 Timed Duels cleared) or higher *** Be a member of Ra Yellow unnecessary, I got this event while in Slifer Red *** 1 month has passed since Brier and Beauregard appeared The Duel Giant is a duelist that defeat other duelists at night and steal their cards using forbidden rules. Vellian Crowler will send you and Chumley to catch him. After finding him, you will Duel, but it will be a winnable Timed Duel. During your turn use Change of Heart on Toon Goblin Attack Force and attack directly. After you win Brier will duel you. Card reward: Goblin Attack Force, Goblin Elite Attack Force * Event 18: Who Are You? (Confirmed) ** Where: Your room, Next to Ocean, Ra Yellow cafeteria, Duel Arena ** Condition: *** Be member of Ra Yellow *** Talk to Sartyr once, then wait to talk to him again for 60 days. He will be so happy that you listened to him, that he will give you a card. Card reward: Soitsu * Event 19: A Suspicious Character (Confirmed) ** Where: Classroom, Front of Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm ** When: Saturday Night ** Condition: *** Talk to Alexis at the Front of Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm 3 months after your first visit of this location. Alexis and her friends end up suspecting you of being a card thief. Clear your name by winning a Duel against the 3 of them. You'll be rewarded with the ability to E-mail Alexis. Also, once you gain the title of "Duel Prince" (200 wins), you'll be able to duel Jasmine (Junko) and Mindy (Momoe) while in Obelisk Blue. You will also unlock the Shop pack "Fairy Dance." * Event 20: A Shadow Game (Confirmed) ** Where: Ocean, Volcano and Gym ** When: Weekend P.M. ** Condition: *** Clear Event 19 ???? *** Talk to Titan This event involves a duel using the ante rule with Titan. You'll have to visit the indicated locations (not necessarily in that order) so you can Duel him 3 times. Clear the event to double your DP. * Event 21: Suspicious Classmate (Confirmed) ** Where: Your room (Automatic) ** When: Weekdays, P.M. (Automatic) ** Condition: *** Cleared Event 19 *** Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Dimitri, Brier, Beauregard and Blair have appeared in the game. A suspicious-looking Gerard (Kunisaki) appears. Answer his 9 questions to get 1000 DP. *Questions: **1. What is Jaden's dorm? ***A. Slifer Red **2. What is Lyman Banner always hugging? ***A. A Cat **3. Who was the first person you met in this game? ***A. Sheppard (Sameshima) **4. Who can you challenge via E-mail? ***A. Bastion Misawa (Daichi Misawa) **5. How many hairs does Sheppard have? ***A.0 (Zero) **6. Who is Syrus' brother? ***A. Zane **7. Who is Jaden's favorite monster? ***A. Winged Kuriboh **8. What is the name of this game? ***A. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy ("Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Mezase Duel King!" in Japanese) **9. What do you air out on a fine day? ***A. Deck. * Event 22: Draw, draw, draw (Confirmed) ** Where: Shop, Front of Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm ** When: Weekdays, P.M. (Automatic) ** Condition: *** title: "Shrewd Duelist" (100 wins) or higher *** Be a member of Obelisk Blue unnecessary, I got this event, and all events hinting at it, while in Slifer Red *** 5 wins against Damon (Taizan) *** Go to the Shop via Tuesday's auto-visit seems sufficient Miss Dorothy (the shopkeeper) informs you about how Damon went missing. He will eventually appear and Duel you to demonstrate the power of the card draw. You will duel him using the same deck as him, a draw deck containing Exodia. Card reward: Poison Draw Frog, White Magical Hat, Reload * Event 23: Yugi's Legendary Deck (Confirmed) ** Where: Your room, Next to Ocean ** When: Weekdays, P.M. (Automatic) ** Condition: *** Clear Events 4 and 22 *** Be a member of Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue *** 1 month has passed after first meeting Dimitri (Kagurazaka) Duel Dimitri to retrieve Yugi's stolen deck. Clear the event to get an exemption from the regularly scheduled exams. Card reward: Kuriboh, Multiply * Event 24: Missing Hero (Confirmed) ** Where: Harbor ** When: Saturday ** Condition: *** Be a member of Slifer Red *** 1 month has passed since Blair (Rei) first appeared *** 50 percent wins or higher against Jaden *** Meet Jaden at the Harbor *** Insist in talking to Jaden Overhear a conversation between Jaden and Blair. You will duel him. Independent on the result, Blair will reveal that she is a girl, and Jaden will give you a card. Card reward: A Hero Emerges * Event 25: The Power of a Maiden's Love (Confirmed) ** Where: Front of Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm, Your Room (if a member of Obelisk Blue) and Harbor ** When: Saturday afternoon ** Condition: *** Clear Event 24 (not in same day) and 23 *** title "Shrewd duelist" (100 wins) or higher *** Go to the front of the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm When you fulfill the requirements, you will find Blair in front of Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm. This eventually leads to an incident at Zane's room. Later, you'll have to duel Blair. Card reward: White Magician Pikeru, Ebon Magician Curran, A Rival Appears! * Event 26: The 7th Deck (Confirmed) ** Where: Classroom ** When: Saturday ** Condition: *** Clear Event 25 *** Go to the classroom A duel against Bastion will occur. Card reward: Mispolymerization * Event 27: The Truth Behind Gerard (Confirmed) ** Where: Front of Slifer Red Dorm ** When: Anytime (Automatic) ** Condition: *** Win Event 9 Gerard comes clean, and you get a card to boot. Card reward: Skyscraper * Event 28: Battle for the Chocolate! (Confirmed) ** Where: Classroom, Duel Arena ** When: Feb. 14th ** Condition: *** Have met all female characters (Fonda Fontaine, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Blair) *** Participate in the great Valentine's Day Duel. Battle for 4 rounds to receive the prized chocolate from this Valentine event's "Queen." You also get 10,000 DP. ** Event 28.2: Reversal Valentine's Day (Confirmed) ** When: March 14th ** Condition: Have participated (unconfirmed is winning is necessary) in Event 28. You will get to return the chocolate you gained in Valetine's Day. You'll get the choice of presenting or not the year's "Queen". If you choose to give her a gift, you'll get to choose one level 4 or higher monster you have but isn't part of your Deck, and give her. * Event 29: Helping the Dropout (Confirmed) ** Where: Gym ** When: Saturday afternoon ** Condition: *** title: "Dropout Boy" *** Be a member of Slifer Red *** Talk to Fonda Fontaine (Ayukawa) If you flunk the exams and get the infamous title of "Dropout Boy", you can challenge her to a duel. If you win, you'll get DP equal to the amount of Life Points you have left and have your title upgraded to "Apprentice duelist". * Event 30: A Friend's Concern (Confirmed) ** Where: Your room in Slifer Red ** When: Weekdays (Automatic) ** Condition: *** Be a member of Slifer Red *** Don't leave your room for 3 weekends Chumley visits your room. He got worried after noticing that you haven't left your room for a long time. He'll have a duel with you to cheer you up. Win to get 1 of his cards. Card reward: Master of Oz * Event 31: The Walk Home (Confirmed) ** Where: Front of Duel Academy, Next to Ocean ** When: Weekdays, P.M. (Automatic) ** Condition: *** Go home with the same character 3 times You'll get to duel with the character. Win to get your reward, according to the chosen character. Card reward: Jaden - Wroughtweiler, Syrus - Patroid, Chumley - Des Wombat, Bastion - Ring of Destruction, Alexis - Fusion Weapon, Chazz - Mefist the Infernal General, Zane - Cyber Dragon * Event 32: Help Miss Dorothy (Confirmed) ** Where: Front of Duel Academy ** When: During an exam day (Friday) There's a 2 out of 5 chance this event will occur Help Dorothy with her truck delivery and you'll get a free Dorothy's Gift pack if you visit the store afterward. It looks like you might end up missing part of the test, though... * Event 33: The Duel King ** Where: Chancellor's Office ** When: Saturday ** Condition: *** 200 wins *** 10 wins against each duelist *** solve 60 % of the written exam (= 120 questions answered = 12 exams = 12 months) *** Go to the Chancellor's Office after the game's ending. Afterwards you basically get to change your name to whatever you want. Trivia *The events bears similarity to the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. **The 4th event revolves around dueling Zane Truesdale, which is what Jaden did in episode 8. Video Games::Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy